


A Teaspoon Of Sugar And A Few Drops Of Lime

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [25]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: April 14th, 1930. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissHolly couldn't quite place why he kept coming back to this specific coffee shop.





	A Teaspoon Of Sugar And A Few Drops Of Lime

**Author's Note:**

> This series isn't all agony, despite its name.

~April 14th, 1930~

* * *

 

It was a cozy establishment, warm and friendly. A coffee shop located in a corner of the street. Holly had only discovered the place because Farris had recommended the pastries they served alongside the coffee and tea. Holly had never really been one for coffee or tea or pastries...he started to get why people liked to call him boring during festivities.

No matter.

'Are you going to order anything?' Holly snapped out of his stupor when he felt Farris write into his hand. He blinked a few times and saw the waitress eyeing him expectingly. Oh, he'd been spacing out and staring at her again.

"Uh...yes, I will have black coffee."  
  
She nodded and wrote down his order, a slight twitch upwards every now and then. Her smiles were slight and humble in comparison to Holly's friend who was smiling like the sun. It was a little scary sometimes.

"How black?"  
  
"Like my soul."  
  
She snorted slightly and actually added that to his order.  She must've already taken Farris' order since she left them both after that. Her black hair looked quite pretty in the shop's light, and her accent, Russian maybe, made her all the more alluring....

'Do you like her?'  
  
Holly jumped at his friend's suggestion and glared at his friend's devious smile. He jerked his head towards where she had gone off to.

'I know nothing about her. Besides what gave you such an idea?'  
  
Farris lifted his finger and wagged it like he was scolding Holly for something while still wearing that devious smile of his.

'You have called the coffee lackluster many times and the general atmosphere here dull yet you keep coming back here daily. You order the same thing every time and you always space out around the same waitress then do not even get me started on the glares you direct towards the other costumers if any of them look at her in a funny way. Face it Holly Jolly...you have a budding crush on our dear Russian flower.'

Holly gaped at the other man. He thought it was preposterous! Though he did like her smiles...and her eyes did remind him of fresh grassy plains...and...and...oh damn it.

He maybe kinda sort of almost might have a spark for her.

'Maybe she is even the reason you keep coming back?' Farris suggested.   
  
Holly pondered this. I might be true, the coffee she served always tasted much better than any of the other attempts that he'd endured.

"Here you are, a coffee black like your soul and two slices strawberry shortcake."  
  
Holly almost jumped out of his skin, and screeched like a small girl when the topic of his confused thoughts suddenly appeared next to him. Farris took the wrapped box with the cake slices inside and Holly dumbly accepted his coffee.

When he saw his friend give him a look, urging him to say something to the waitress, he flapped his mouth like a fish for a bit. Lost for words. She saw this and cocked a brow, more in curiosity than disinterest or annoyance. Holly gulped and finally thought of something remotely intelligent to say, a compliment about her efficiency at work, yes...just what any beautiful woman would like to hear.

That's when he saw them, a bit further back by a table by a window sat a group of men, one of them was gesturing subtly at the waitress and giving her...unsavory stares all over her body and what Holly imagined to be his buddies lightly grinned at whatever he was mumbling.

The man narrowed his eyes and in a non verbal declaration of war. Holly boldly took the waitress by the hand and planted a soft kiss on her warm knuckle. Farris smiled broadly while the waitress gaped in surprise and the men went back to their own coffee in disappointment.

"Ah..."  
Holly blinked once and then twice when realization about what he'd just done settled in. In pure embarrassment he quickly let go of her hand.

"There were some-"

"-table by the window, five men, right? They've been giving me lecherous stares the whole night now. Was that to scare them off?"

Holly nodded quickly, desperately trying to save face.

"Well it was quite shocking but thank you, Mister...?"  
  
Holly perked up at this, as odd as it had come to him, here was his chance.

"Ellis, Holly Ellis."  
  
The waitress nodded.

"Galina, just Galina."  
  
So Galina was her name. To think he'd been mesmerized by her for weeks now and it was only now that he'd gotten her name.

"So just Galina...do you...have any activities planned after your work shift is over?"  
  
Farris watched the two talk to each other, he saw their lips move slowly and shyly, he could tell this was the start of something beautiful.

"Oh your coffee might go cold soon, drink up...maybe a little unorthodox of me when handling your order but I added a little extra inside, for a daily but grumpy face. Like your soul, as requested."  
  
Holly scoffed at her teasing words and took a sip of his coffee like urged. He expected a extremely bitter taste but to his surprise found it tasted sweet and also a touch sour. He stared at the pitch black coffee and then at Galina who smiled.

"I simple added a teaspoon of sugar and a few drops of lime."

**Author's Note:**

> That's Holly's future wife, if it wasn't clear.


End file.
